The Monkey's Uncle
by Akagami'D
Summary: "I didn't know Luffy had a brother." Ace is troubled about his family and seeks comfort from his brother's hero and later in his Captain.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Monkey's Uncle  
>Characters: Shanks, Ace, mentions of Roger<br>Pairings: (none)  
>Warnings: Spoilers for Impel Down and beyond.<br>Setting: Shortly after Ace goes to meet Shanks in the cave in episode 461.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.<p>

* * *

><p>'I didn't know Luffy had a brother.' Shanks' words echoed in Ace's mind. The Spade Pirate captain restlessly turned over on his side, hoping to find sleep there.<p>

"Something on your mind?" A calm voice asked him. Ace opened his eyes to see none other than the redhead himself standing close to him.

"Yeah, a bit." Ace sat up, and accepted the hand Shanks offered to help him up.

The two men carefully made their way through the sleeping bodies to the entrance of the cave in which the Red haired Pirates had chosen as a temporary base.

"…" Ace watches his brother's hero, expecting him to say something, but Shanks kept quiet. "Aren't you going to ask what's wrong?"

Shanks smiled slightly, but didn't turn to face him. "If I have to ask, then I don't need to know."

Ace thought about that for a moment, shivering slightly as a burst of cold wind swept over them. He barely had time to acknowledge that Shanks had moved before a warm cloak was around his shoulders, the fur lining brushing against his face. Shanks didn't seem to notice the loss, even in the biting cold. Ace didn't fail to notice that the older man had positioned himself so that his body blocked as much wind as possible.

"I'm not Luffy's biological brother." Ace spit out.

"…oh?" Shanks barely glanced at him.

"I'm the son of…a horrible man." Ace struggled to tell him. He didn't want this great man to think any less of him, and revealing that he was the son of Roger would do just that. "He was a notorious pirate, and he hurt so many people…"

Shanks said nothing.

"Everyone tells me that he deserved to die and that if he ever had a son that he should be drowned at birth. They say that he was a liar who never should have sailed the seas." Ace continued, desperate for a response, any response, from the man Luffy talked about so often.

"Do you believe them?" Shanks finally asked. Ace tried to peer into the darkness to see his face.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know. He died before I was born." Ace admitted, his broad shoulders slumped.

"So all you know is what people have said about him."

"It's not like I could get to know him; he's dead."

"Have you ever asked anyone who knew him?"

Ace snorted. "Who should I ask? Garp? Whitebeard?"

Shanks turned to face him, and Ace could see his lips curl into a small smile, even in the darkness.

"What's to stop you if they know something?"

"It's not that easy."

"Isn't it?"

Ace shook his head. "Maybe not for Red haired Shanks."

"If it wouldn't be difficult for me, why would it be for you?"

Ace thought for a moment before answering. "You're Red haired Shanks. People respect you. You always know the right thing to say. Me, I'm the son of an infamously bad pirate who was raised by bandits. I shouldn't have even been born."

Shanks kept quiet, his hand idly resting on the hilt of his sword.

"…You don't agree, do you?" Ace asked after a few moments of silence.

"If you really want to know your father, find the people whose lives he touched, for better or for worse. He may no longer be here, but traces of him are in those who knew him." Shanks' eyes were on him, but Ace felt that Shanks was seeing more than the seventeen-year-old captain in front of him.

"How do I do that?" The Spade pirate cried.

"Don't try. Someday you'll have your answers."

Ace nearly growled in desperate frustration. Shanks' answers made sense, in an obscure way, but they weren't easy, and they weren't what Ace wanted to hear.

"Everyone says that any child of his should be shot."

Shanks shook his head, red hair swishing. "Every child deserves a chance to live. A child isn't to blame for his father's actions."

The two men stood in a comfortable silence as Ace mulled over what had been said.

"Thank you, Red haired." Ace bowed at the waist.

"No need to be so formal Ace." Shanks told him with a wide smile. "Call me Shanks."

Ace smiled back at him. "Thanks Shanks."

Shanks chuckled and reached out his hand to gesture to the bedrolls that were spread out all across the cave's floor.

"Off to bed with you, rookie." He ordered. A peaceful, sleepy Ace did as he was told.

That night, Ace slept well for the first time since forming the Spade Pirates.


	2. Omake

Omake:

The next morning, Ace of the Spade Pirates set off from the dreary winter island with a contemplative look on his face. The Red haired Pirates stood at the bank next to the _Red Force_, silently watching the infamous super rookies leave.

"Did you have one of your talks with him last night?" Benn Beckman asked his captain once the Spade flag was out of sight.

"To be honest Benn, I have no idea." Shanks told his first mate with a pained smile. "Might have had a bit too much to drink…"

Benn laughed quietly to himself as he helped his hung over Captain onto the ship. Some things would never change.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuation—Because Ace deserves this conversation and it was haunting my dreams.

Warnings: Sappy Ace and Whitebeard.

* * *

><p>Portgas D. Ace was an outspoken young man, that much couldn't be denied, nor could it be said that if he had a thought he didn't voice it. But when it came to matter of family, specifically his biological family, even he had trouble speaking what was on his mind.<p>

Announcing his intention to kill Whitebeard was easy. Even when the man was standing before him Ace was certain of the words leaving his mouth. Now, standing in front of the old pirate's cabin, Ace hesitated. It was much simpler when he was attacking than trying to ask for advice.

"Come in, Ace. Unless you're back to your old assassination attempts." Whitebeard's grandfatherly voice startled the Fire-fist out of his confusion. A "gu ra ra ra ra," following softened the Captain's words and Ace timidly pushed open the large, wooden door.

"Pops?" He called before sliding a foot into the cabin.

Whitebeard was reclined, but not fully lying, various tubes and wires poking into him. Ace couldn't look at his eyes.

"You want to ask me something." The old man stated, closing his eyes. "Come here and we'll talk."

Ace did as he was told, slowly, until Whitebeard's large hand scooped him up, cradling him as if he were a child. While part of Ace protested that he was a grown man and shouldn't be treated like this, the majority of him appreciated the affection he had been denied in his childhood.

"You know who my biological father was." Ace cuddled into Whitebeard's embrace, almost ashamed to be asking what he was. "What was he like?"

Well above Ace's head Whitebeard's face crinkled in understanding. "What prompted you to ask?"

"Something someone said. That I should ask someone who knew him what he was really like instead of believing everything I heard about him."

"Who said that?"

"Shanks."

"Shanks." Whitebeard rumbled in amusement. "Does he know your heritage?"

Ace shrugged and finally looked up with sorrowful eyes. "I didn't tell him. Would it change what he said if he had known?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Your father treated him like a son." Whitebeard's thumb stroked Ace's back as the young man processed this new information.

"What?" Irrational feelings of betrayal flew through Ace. His father had treated someone else like a son, but couldn't have bothered to stick around for his own child?

"The brat was one of Roger's cabin boys. I haven't heard much of the other one, the clown Roger adopted." Whitebeard reminisced.

"He adopted sons." Ace stated flatly in shock.

"Roger wasn't the man the Marines have made him out to be. He was reckless, proud, and selfish, but he was also a man I was proud to be the equal of." Whitebeard comforted. "To those who knew him he was an inspiration and a protector and to those who crossed him he was someone to be feared. Only those who didn't know him could truly hate him."

Tears welled up in Ace's eyes. "So he wasn't all bad?"

"Gu ra ra ra ra." Whitebeard chuckled. "He was far from perfect, but he wasn't all bad."

"I wish I could have at least known him." Ace sniffled, angry at the father who had abandoned him and his mother.

"Don't blame Roger for dying. I don't know why he did what he did but I know he had his reasons." Whitebeard admonished. "If you want to know who Roger is you need to discover yourself. The best parts of him live in you."

"I don't want to be anything like him!" Ace protested violently, throwing off Whitebeard's comforting arm to look at the Captain.

Whitebeard sighed. "Oh, my son. You deny yourself peace by denying your father forgiveness."

"I don't want him as my father. You're the only father I acknowledge."

"And I am happy to have you as my son. But that doesn't change Roger's involvement in your existence."

"Why did he leave me? Was I not important enough?" Ace stared into his adopted father's eyes.

"You are important and he loved you as much as I do." Whitebeard stated firmly.

"How do you know that? All he cared about was treasure and fame."

"I know he loved you because I knew him. That's the kind of man Gol D. Roger was."

"…" Ace frowned. "Do I have to forgive him?"

"Ace…"

"You're a much better father than he ever was."

"Ace."

"I love you, Pops, but I can't forgive him."

Whitebeard sighed, but replaced his arm on Ace's back. "And I love you, my son, no matter what."

A few moments passed, with neither pirate speaking. The seemingly small room was dominated by the sound of Whitebeard's breathing and the beeping of the machines attached to him.

"Pops?"

"Ace?"

"Can…I stay with you tonight?" Ace felt like a child for asking, but in his vulnerable state of mind he couldn't face the members of his division.

Whitebeard pulled a blanket over the both of them in response. "Goodnight, my boy."

"Night, Pops."

As the fire-user settled to sleep in his arms Whitebeard looked at the son of his late rival with fondness. "If only you could have seen him, Roger."


End file.
